Moon Heart II
by RyliasShadow
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "Moon Heart"!  Full summary inside! :D


_**MOON HEART II**_

_**By: Rylias Shadow**_

****FULL SUMMARY: **Meet Kagome Higurashi, eighteen years old, the mate of a wolf demon, but still unmarried! What would her mother say? Unfortunately, Koga has no idea what marriage is, or even that she is from the future! Can Kagome get Koga through the well and down the aisle? Or will her secrets and his ignorance ruin everything they have? Not to mention the **_newest_** hurdle in their brand new life together!**

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back with a new tale of Koga and Kagome! :D Hopefully this one will be a much lighter tale than the first, but of course a story without some drama can't really be a believable story at all, can it? ;) This one will also probably have longer lulls between chapters as I'm still writing my own book, I'm just saying it now so everyone knows going in lol. :) I sure hope everyone likes the sequel to "Moon Heart" as much as they liked "Moon Heart" itself! Oh, and one more thing; there will be far more lemons in this story than there were in "Moon Heart", so...beware! :D NOW WELCOME TO THE STORY!****_

Koga grinned down at his blushing and panting mate as she lay on her back beneath him, her soft eager hands running up his bare chest. He had straddled her hips and was grinding his hard length into her burning core, reducing her to uttering breathless whines of desire. He leaned down to her, his lips parting and his fangs glinting. She exposed her throat to him as he descended, and she shivered as his deadly fangs and hot breath grazed her tender flesh. Koga growled as he felt the shiver race through her, and lifted his lips to her ear.

"You want me inside you yet, Kagome?" He growled in a guttural, lust-filled voice. Kagome whimpered piteously, music to the wolf demon's sensitive pointed ears.

"Yes, yes please Koga, I _need _it!" She begged up at him, her hands wrapping around his back to claw at his shoulders. He tossed his head back with a pleasurable moan, rolling his shoulders and shifting his hips to align himself with her dripping opening. Koga grasped himself, a breath away from entering her and smirked wickedly down at her.

"Say 'please' just one more time..." He purred through his fanged grin. Kagome groaned loudly, half in want and half in frustration.

"Please!" She obliged him, and in a blink he had completely sheathed himself inside her, causing her to cry out and dig her nails into his back again. He drew back and thrust into her again, loving the way her hot wet cavern tightened around him, and how she clutched him and moaned his name over and over again. He was about to put his full power behind his thrusts and make his little mate's screams echo down the mountain when he suddenly heard quite another voice from above him.

"Papa, wake up!" Shigoru yelled.

Koga snapped his bright blue eyes open. He was laying on his back, in his bed of straw and furs in his cave. Kagome's head was curled up on his chest, and he was staring up into the golden eyes of his adopted son as he leaned over him. Koga groaned and rubbed an eye with his free hand.

"What is it, son?" He asked groggily, the arm wrapped around his mate grasping her shoulder to gently shake her.

"Oba-san asked me to wake you, she said she had something she wanted to tell you!" Shigoru said excitedly, his eyes glittering with joy. Koga growled lightly as Kagome groaned and stirred awake.

"Couldn't it wait?" Koga asked in a slightly irritated tone. That had been a good dream, damn it! He then glanced over at Kagome, her raven tresses splayed out over his chest, and smirked at the thought of rolling onto her and resuming his dream in reality instead. Although, not with his pup in the cave. Kagome propped herself up on her elbow, pulling a fur close to her to keep her nakedness hidden.

"What's going on?" She asked, yawning.

"Moyakari needs us for something, my love." He said, pulling her into tight hug and planting a kiss on her plump lips. "Good morning, by the way." He growled pleasantly. Shigoru pretended to gag, and tore from the cave at top speeds. Koga chuckled then growled once again, although louder this time, and rolled Kagome under him quickly, kissing her deeply.

"I was having a wonderful dream about you just now." He whispered into her ear. Kagome trembled under him.

"I'm sure you were." Kagome giggled, feeling his erect length pressing into her. "But if they need us, we should go." She said and Koga groaned unhappily and rolled off of her.

"Alright, Kagome. Let's put some clothes on." He said with a smile, and the two got to their feet and searched for their brown fur clothing.

Kagome pulled on her blue under-cloth and her furs quickly, dressed before Koga had finished running his claws through his loose black hair and tying it back. Kagome watched his tail swing casually from side to side as he pulled his own furs onto his bronze and muscular body, leaving his mostly decorative katana and highly useful breastplate on the ground. She sighed lightly, grinning to herself; she loved him so deeply, and had settled quite easily into mated life with him. Each day that passed brought her more knowledge about the wolf demons as well as another level of familiarity with them. She also found she liked the simple peaceful life she had become accustomed to, thanks to no longer having to hunt down shards of the Shikon Jewel. Instead, it was now kept in the same hiding place that Koga's Moon Stone was, protected and undisturbed in the mountain side.

Koga stretched his back out with snarls that sounded almost like he as in pain, his arms over his head, claws flexing. Kagome chuckled lightly at him and yawned again as he turned to face her. Koga strode towards her and wrapped is arms around her waist, pulling her into another kiss that she returned with enthusiasm. He then broke their kiss to nuzzle the bend of her neck, breathing in her scent and causing her to giggle.

"There's something different about your scent, love." Koga noted in a low curious rumble. Kagome furrowed her brow and shrugged.

"I don't know what it could be." She replied. Koga pondered this a moment, and then likewise shrugged.

"I'm not sure either, but whatever it is, it's pleasant." He assured her with a grin. "Well, let's go see what my cousin wants this early." He continued, keeping an arm around his mate as the two made their way out of the cave and into the early dawn. The first rays of the sun had yet to break the horizon, and the world had a soft pale glow and a faint mist blanketing it.

Waiting patiently outside the cave were their two sons, Shigoru and Shippo, who both looked as thought they could barely contain their exhilaration.

"Good morning!" They chorused, and rushed at Kagome and Koga for hugs and kisses, which were given freely.

"Did you boys sleep well?" Koga asked, beaming down at them with love and pride. They nodded and each launched into their own explanations of what they dreamed about, talking over each other and heading quickly down the mountain. Koga and Kagome followed them at a more leisurely pace, an arm around each other as they strolled.

As they made their way towards the clearing, where Moyakari was presumably waiting, Koga let his eyes rest on Kagome, his fingers on her shoulder curling and uncurling soothingly. He could still barely believe that she had agreed to be his mate. It made his heart swell with love and his ego with pride. So many years of courting her had finally paid off, and not only was he the happiest demon alive, he knew that they both couldn't be happier than they were with each other. A knowledge that confirmed Kagome's love for him, something he had worked relentlessly to earn. Koga leaned in to kiss her temple as they walked, and she laid her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly as her arm tightened around him. The boys darted quickly into the clearing, leaving their parents to bring up the rear at their own pace, and as soon as they appeared, they were greeted with an unexpected sight.

"SURPRISE!" The whole pack of wolf demons that lived on the mountain were already gathered in the clearing, and had each bellowed and clapped at the sight of the Alpha pair's arrival. Moyakari rushed forward to pull Kagome out of Koga's embrace and into her own.

"Moyakari, what is all this?" Kagome asked, laughing in shock and looking over her shoulder at Koga for an explanation, who was smiling warmly back at her.

"It's been one month today since you agreed to stay on the mountain and became Koga's mate, so we thought we would celebrate!" Moyakari explained brightly, pulling back from the hug with the human miko. Kagome looked back at Koga again with a raised eyebrow.

"So did Koga know all about what was going on this morning?" She asked playfully. Koga rubbed the back of his head with a hand as he chuckled.

"To be honest, it wasn't supposed to be this early, but yes, I knew." He told her grinning. Kagome stepped into his arms and lifted up onto her tiptoes to lay a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Koga. I love you." She purred at him. He rubbed his nose against hers until she squeaked with laughter and pushed him away.

"I love you too, Kagome." He replied with a wide grin of sparkling white fangs.

"Now we eat!" Hakakku announced, holding up a leg of meat over his head. The pack heartily agreed and Koga whistled and held up his hands to grab their attention.

"Everyone may eat whenever they wish, you don't need to wait for Kagome and I! Begin the celebration!" He called out to the pack's greater delight. Kagome kissed her mate once again, and then looked down at her sons.

"Come with me boys and we'll get some breakfast. Koga, did you want me to bring you anything?" Kagome asked as she, Shippo and Shigoru began to head over to where the pack had set out the meal. Koga nodded.

"I'd love some, Kagome, thank you dear." He said as she walked away, leading their two excited young with her. Once she had taken enough paces away, Koga leaned into his cousin to speak in an undertone.

"Moyakari, did you, uh, notice anything different about Kagome's scent this morning?" He asked her. She glanced up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her spring sky eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize it?" She asked lightly, flashing her fangs at him in a grin. Koga furrowed his brow and thought about it for a moment.

"I just can't really place it. I think I've smelled something similar somewhere before, but I just can't remember what it was." Koga said carefully. Moyakari chuckled at her cousin, and decided not to tell him just yet.

Kagome and her two adopted sons helped themselves to breakfast on the other edge of the clearing. Shigoru took plenty of helpings of the raw meat, while Kagome and Shippo partook of the roasted meat. Shigoru often teased Shippo for not eating his meat raw as most demons did, but he often reminded Shigoru of all the time he had spent with Kagome, eating as she did, that he had actually come to prefer his meals cooked.

Kagome thought for a moment about not eating; she had woken up feeling queasy for some reason, but she was too hungry to not eat. She chewed a bite of what tasted like deer meat thoughtfully, her gaze fixed on where she knew Kaede's village and the Bone Eater's well was. It had been a month since she and her friends slew Naraku, completed the jewel and she and Koga had bound themselves to one another. It felt as if it had been so much longer. She missed her mother, her grandfather and her brother. She was certain they were worried sick about her, and it made her heart ache to be unable to return and tell them she was alive and happy. About a week ago, she had traveled to the village to visit Inuyasha and the rest her friends and talked over her dilemma with them.

_****MOON HEART II****_

_Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha were all sitting together in Kaede's hut in the village where most of the group had made home. Miroku and Sango were holding hands and Kirara was curled up in Shippo's lap. Inuyasha had his hands tucked into his sleeves as he sat against the wall, looking over at Kagome as she expressed her sorrow._

"_I miss my family so much, I want to just jump through the well every time I'm here, but I'm so worried about it closing up behind me and never letting me come back. I couldn't live in that world forever, not when my heart is so invested in this one now." She explained, taking care not to mention Koga's name. Inuyasha still wasn't exactly used to the fact that she was his mate, and she didn't want to make him irritated. She looked up at him and met his golden eyes._

"_Part of me wants to ask you to try and get through and tell my family I'm OK, but then you would be at risk of being trapped in the future forever." Kagome said. _

"_Feh," Inuyasha said, looking to the side. "No way am I getting stuck there, especially without you." He growled. _

"_Maybe the well won't close behind you at all, and you're worrying over nothing." Sango suggested, patting Kagome on the knee. Kagome sighed._

"_Maybe, but the only way to know is to try, and what if it does trap me in the future?" Kagome moaned frustratingly. "I can't win."_

_****MOON HEART II****_

"Mama?" A small voice asked from beside Kagome. She looked down to see Shippo staring up at her with concern in his bright green eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She sighed.

"I was just thinking about the well again." She said carefully, glancing at Shigoru to see if he noticed her talking about a well. Luckily, he was engrossed in devouring breakfast. Shippo nodded in understanding.

"Kaede said she would try to think of something, try not to worry, Mama." Shippo said, smiling comfortingly up at her. Kagome smiled back at him, and noticed that she had eaten several more bites as she had been thinking. It brought her attention back to her flip-flopping stomach.

"Let's bring Papa his breakfast." Kagome suggested, nearly forgetting that she had offered to bring it to him. The boys enthusiastically agreed and Kagome followed after them with a hand on her stomach. She was beginning to feel worse and the walking wasn't helping. They made it back over the where Koga was sitting thoughtfully and waiting patiently for his mate and pups to return to his side, Moyakari sitting nearby.

"Here's your breakfast, Papa!" Shigoru said brightly. Koga grinned and took the meat he was handed before patting the grass next to him.

"Thank you son, now sit down. You too, Shippo, Kagome." He said, glancing at them in turn, Kagome being last she she had only just crept to within speaking distance of where Koga sat. His eyes widened as he took in his mate hobbling closer. He was on his feet and at her side at once, an arm around her and concern radiating throughout his form.

"Kagome you look pale, are you alright?" He asked. Kagome tried to smile weakly, but it only became a grimace of pain.

"My stomach hurts and I feel sick." She revealed, her arms wrapping around her middle.

"Is there anything I can do for you, love?" He asked, holding her to him.

"I, I don't..." She began, but her stomach lurched, and she slipped from Koga's grasp to fall to her knees. She lost her breakfast there in the grass, and Koga's worry deepened as he dropped to the ground at her side and tried to hold her again.

"Kagome, I'm taking you back to the cave, and you're going to rest,  
>OK?" He said in a tone that held no room for argument. Kagome groaned as she shook in his arms and nodded mutely. Moyakari then made her way to Kagome's other side and knelt with her cousin and friend.<p>

"Koga, do you still smell that difference in her scent?" Moyakari asked of Koga over Kagome's hunched form, here eyes still alight with some kernel of knowledge that Koga didn't have. Koga lowered his nose to the bend of her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Yes, it's still there." He said, still unable to place where he had smelled something like that before.

"Is there something not wrong with me?" Kagome cried out, looking between them quickly. Moyakari's eyes twinkled again, and she grinned at Kagome.

"No honey, nothing is "wrong" with you, per say. You're carrying Koga's pup!" She said happily. Koga and Kagome both froze at once, Kagome staring blankly at Moyakari for several long moments.

"I-I'm pregnant...?" She whispered. Koga realized just that second why that scent on Kagome was so familiar and yet so hard to trace. Every female's scent changed when they became pregnant, but how depended on several factors; the female's original scent, the father's scent, the growing pup's scent, and more. He looked at his mate, his heart racing in his chest, and pulled her even more tightly to him.

"I can't believe it. We're going to have a pup, Kagome!"


End file.
